


Of Statues and Stars

by That_Geek



Series: Corny and Cliched Adventures [5]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Alan has questions about the statue, F/M, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: After finding Alan asleep on her garden bench, she answers some his questions about space and the strange goings-on of Bannerman Road.
Relationships: Alan Jackson/Sarah Jane Smith
Series: Corny and Cliched Adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816162
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Of Statues and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, I've actually managed to finish something. Mistakes are my own, I own nothing. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Prompt: "Can You Show Me?"

She almost gets the fright of her life when she walks into the garden to find Alan Jackson reclining on the bench by the gate. His eyes were closed; his chest rising steadily, asleep. Sarah Jane winces and looks around for somewhere to put her cup of tea and book down. 

The night was calm and nice. The stars were clear above so she’d decided to sit and read. She ran the back of her hand under the mug, to check if muck was there, there wasn't so she placed the book on the ground and the mug on top. She stared at Alan for a bit, then gently tapped his foot.

“Alan?” the man in question grunts, a hand going to his face. His eyes blinked open, he yawned and stretched almost falling off the bench in the process.

“Oh, hi Sarah Jane. I must have dozed off” He stretches again and slides over. Sarah Jane sits down.

“Oh, if I'd known you were here I’d have made you a tea” She smiles picking up her own tea and taking a sip.

“I hadn’t intended to stay so long. I was just thinking. What happened?”

“What happened when?”

“A few months ago, when I woke up here.” He pointed to the bench. Sarah Jane drank from her mug and sighed.

“We discovered a Gorgon in the area. Nuns were terrorising some of the women at the old folks home. A talisman was found and they wanted it for the Gorgon. You walked in at the wrong time and turned to stone” Sarah Jane explained, Alan nodded a little too much trying to cover his shock up.

“So, Chrissy was right. You did have a statue of me”

“It wasn’t just of you, it was you. The talisman returned you to your flesh form thankfully”

“Explains why Maria was waiting on me hand and foot. Chrissy was wrong though” He sniffed rolling his shoulders in.

“Well yes, as I said you were the statue”

“No, it was something else she said.”

“What?”

“Chrissy seems to think that you are trying to replace her. Maria is always talking about you and apparently so do I” He chuckles, Sarah Jane bumps her shoulder against his.

“Now I know why Maria calls her crazy sometimes” Alan lets a singular ‘ha’. Sarah Jane sips at her tea again.

“Well, I was flattered, before I knew the truth that is” he smirks, Sarah Jane’s eyes got wide.

“Flattered?”

“Y...Yeah. Don’t you look in the mirror” he cleared his throat, and moved his hands under his legs and looked down at his feet. Sarah Jane smiles slowly almost as though she was nervous to do so.

“What was Andrea like?” She’s been meaning to ask someone, someone who believed they knew her. She’d asked Maria but the young girl had been off about her and rightly so.

“Andrea was a lot. My memories of her were the opposite of you. She helped us move in, she was pretty nifty at baking and was always popping round for tea or inviting me over. Always up for a party. I think she had her eye on me; Chrissy encouraged it” 

“When time changes, the universe tries to fix it” Sarah Jane muses, “as kids, Andrea was the opposite of me. I was terrified of annoying my Aunt but Andrea she’d do anything to get the attention of her parents. She was bored. we used to say that once we turned 16 we’d jump on a train and see the country.” She leaned back a stretched her legs out.

“The dreams of young kids, eh? I remember me and my neighbour growing up used to plan video games we wanted to make”

“So, any other questions. Now you know the truth.” She drinks up the last bit and turns to him.

“Probably but first I want to know what’s it like, in space?” She sighs fondly and looks up.

“Oh, I miss it. The first thing you notice is the vastness, then the colour. I remember this one time the doctor and I needed a rest so we stopped, can’t remember where but he opened the doors and we sat at the door of the TARDIS and watched a supernova. I was warm, but I think that was the TARDIS’ doing. The colours were beyond words; human ones at least” Alan watched Sarah Jane tell the story how her face lit up as she talked about space and the doctor.

“Can you show me?”

“Show you?”

“Yeah c’mon you must know some of the spots up there” He points to the sky. She smiles and nods. Alan lifts a leg and sits back on the bench; she turns and leans back into him; she raises her and points to the stars. There are some things he knows but actually, Sarah Jane knows a lot of the little hidden spots. They are content.


End file.
